


blindfold (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Qrow Branwen, D/s undertones, M/M, So I drew them getting some, They deserve some nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: NSFW fanart: Clover puts his signature red armband to a different use.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	blindfold (nsfw fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the RWBY fandom and... I swear I meant to draw something a bit less smutty for my first piece, but my hand slipped. I just can't change who I am. Hopefully fellow Fairgamers will enjoy!~

Since the first moment I saw it, I thought Qrow would look real pretty with Clover's armband covering his eyes, so... here we are. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I just really feel like these two deserve good things, and loved their dynamic in the show, regardless of it being short-lived. Plus there seems to be a lack of smutty art for these two, so I felt the need to fill in some of the gaps! I'm positive there will be more where this came from because these two have been living rent-free in my head since the second I finished volume 7.


End file.
